Catching Feelings
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash is lying on his bed, listening to his ipod and the song he hears brings a certain red head onto his mind. Song fic. Please R&R.


**Hey :) Me again for another oneshot! This time just purely the best shipping - PokeShipping :) I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

Normal Pov:

It was a rainy morning in Pallet Town. Heavy, dark clouds filled the usually blue sky and howling winds rustled the trees that surrounded the small town. Ash Ketchum was doing what he did every morning since he got back from his Unova journey; listening to his iPod. He flicked through the album, which he recently purchased, while Pikachu snored by his feet. The album was an unusual choice for the messy haired fourteen-year-old pokemon trainer. Ash had to give Justin Bieber's new 'Believe' album a listen, since it had gotten surprisingly good reviews. He scrolled through the familiar songs such as 'Boyfriend' and 'As Long As You Love Me.' His finger froze mid air as he realised their was a song he hasn't listened to before. He selected the play button and began to hear it's soft acoustic sound.

Ash's Pov:

_The Sun comes up another morning;_  
_my mind never wakes up without you on it._

Upon hearing the first few lines, I was drawn into it. My mind flickered to a certain red headed girl who was always on my mind.

_And it's crazy to me,_  
_I even see you in my dreams..._

Yes, I always dream of Misty. I had dreamt about holding her in my arms, just that night before.

_Is this meant to be?_  
_Could this be happening to me?_

What is happening to me? Why do I always think about doing romantic things with my best friend?

_We've been best of friends since we were this high..._

Yeah, Misty and Me have been best of friends since we were ten years old.

_So why do I get nervous every time you walk by?_

I haven't seen Misty since I was about twelve, so she doesn't walk by. I do, however, remember how nervous I was about meeting her in Hoenn, for the Togepi Festival.

_And we'd be on the phone all day..._

I _did_ used to phone her at the start of my Hoenn journey but we both started going all red and embarrassed for some reason.

_Now I can't find the words to say to you._  
_Now what am I supposed to do?_

Yes, what am I supposed to do? Why do I get butterflies in my stomach every time I look at pictures of her?

Normal Pov:

Ash closed his eyes and blocked out all his thoughts as he listened to the chorus.

_Could it be a possibility, I'm tryna say 'What's up?'_  
_Cuz I'm meant for you, and you for me._  
_Baby now it's time for us._  
_Tryna keep it all together but enough is enough._  
_They say were too young for love but I'm catching feelings..._

Ash's Pov:

I opened my eyes to hear Justin singing:

_Do do do do do do do- do do do do,_  
_Do do do do do do do-do do do do._

I sighed as I imagined humming that tune, Misty by my side.

_In my head we're already together..._

That's true; I have imagined Misty as my girlfriend. And for some reason, it felt good.

_I'm good alone but with you I'm better..._

Yeah, Justin, I can relate to that; I was always much happier with my Mist around.

_I just wanna see you smile..._

Oh that smile...

_Just say the word and I'll be right there..._

Yes, Misty. I'll do anything for you.

_I ain't never going nowhere..._

That's right, Mist. No matter how far away I am, I'm still here for you.

_I'm just tryna see where this could take us..._

Oh I'd love to see her again. Our friendship could blossom into romance...

_Cuz everything about you, girl, is so contagious._

Oh Misty. Those gorgeous eyes, I just wanna look into them. That red hair, I just wanna play with. And those soft lips... I just wanna kiss them. Wait... What?!

_I think I've finally got it down._  
_Now what's left to do now is get at the mirror, and say to her._

I'd love to look at her and admit my true feelings...

Normal Pov:

Ash closed his eyes in confusion to what he had been thinking and listened to the relatable chorus.

Ash's Pov:

_Should I tell her how I really feel..._

My eyes snapped open and I listened to the eighteen year old teen hard.

_Should I move in closer or just be still?_  
_How will I know?_

Yeah, what should I do? I could confess to her and muck up our friendship or not tell her and die of heartbreak. It's so complicated!

_Cuz if I take a chance and I touch her hand, will everything change?_

It could change and I could lose my best friend in the whole world.

_How do I know if she feels the same?_  
_Woah..._

She doesn't, does she? I mean she probably likes someone decent looking like Gary Oak rather than a scruff bag like me.

Normal Pov:

Ash sighed and closed his eyes as he listened to the last bit of the song.  
Once Justin had finished the chorus and stopped do-do-do-doing, Ash got off his bed and switched off his iPod.  
He couldn't bear yet another day with that horrible ache in his heart.

_The End._

* * *

__**There you go? Was it okay? :) I've gotta be quick - I've got another oneshot to upload :D**

**Hopefully see you guys soon for more oneshots :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to upload another oneshot xD**


End file.
